


Till Death us do Part

by namibean



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namibean/pseuds/namibean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How would Nami react to finding Sanji dead?  A very short "what-if?" prompted from a Tumblr meme and set on Whole Cake Island.  No spoilers really... Just a whole lot of sadness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till Death us do Part

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not think Sanji will die and I generally tend to avoid the doomsday theories that he's going to die or lose a limb while on Whole Cake Island. Like any fanfic, this is a "what if?" and should be treated as thus. 
> 
> There is a Sanji part to this story as well: "Last Breath" by zuljoules on ffn. Both fics are connected.
> 
> One Piece is the creation of Eiichiro Oda. I have no ownership.

“Sanji-kun!!  Where are you?!” Nami ran room-to-room, searching for the cook. Now was the chance to get him out while Luffy and the others had Big Mom and Germa 66 distracted. Saving him was her assignment, her responsibility, and she refused to let anyone else take it.

Turning a corner in the sugary castle, she continued to yell his name as she peeked in each room. “Sanji-kun?!” This was getting ridiculous. _Where could he be?_ The door to the next room was slightly ajar. "...You there?" She pushed it open as she called again, “Sanji…”

The honorific she always used for him died in her throat. The cook was lying on the floor with his back facing her, covered in blood. Nami attempted to suppress the panic rising from her chest to her throat. Taking a step into the room, she slowly approached him. “Sanji… kun…?” Her voice was much softer this time as she uttered his name in disbelief.

Coming around to the front of the body, the navigator took careful steps as to not slip on the crimson liquid that currently drenched the floor. There was so much blood. Too much lost. What had Chopper said before? The cook had a rare blood type, but as Nami knelt down next to him, she realized it was too late for any sort of medical treatment. Blond hair was matted with red. The face that had smiled at her the last time she saw him was now still. His arms, those same arms that were strong enough to throw Brook, Chopper, and herself out of Capone’s castle, were now limp at his side. She couldn’t ignore the large wounds in his chest, and with a sickening feeling, she began to realize the situation.

Tears began to roll down her cheeks as she gathered him in her arms. Cradling his lifeless body against her chest, she began to rock back and forth in an attempt to find some sort of comfort. All of their efforts, all of her concern for him, it had all been for nothing. “You idiot,” she whispered, frustrated that she couldn’t stop crying. “You were supposed to come back to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was probably one of the most difficult things I had to write and I apologize for the darkness of it. Next one will be much less gloomy. I promise. ^^


End file.
